Zero meets Zer0
by Horror75
Summary: Zero, the mage that has yet to cast a single spell summons Zer0 the ruthless assassin for hire, murder and chaos will PROBABLY ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Zero meets Zer0**

**This is an idea I had while high on soda and halloween candy in the middle of the night. I do not own Familiar of Zero or Borderlands 1 & 2, now with that being said, on with the show.**

* * *

It was the annual spring familiar summoning, where all the second year students summoned their life time magic partners. Louise de la Valliere trembled, as fear radiated off of her in waves. She looked tired, as she had been studying the ritual all night. You see, Louise was the zero. She had yet to cast a single spell, with explosions of every shape and size as marks of her failure. Really, one could assume, and they'd be right, that Louise had no magical talent at all.

And that was what irked her. She was ridiculed by her peers, because in Tristain, magic was nobility, and Louise, a daughter of the duke and duchess was a disappointment. This was her last chance. To show she was not trash playing at nobility.

"Louise, its your turn to do the summoning." Professor Colbert, their supervising instructor told he. Louise sighed, she had always liked Colbert, he never shot her any glares or sarcastic remarks. She stepped forward, gaining a sudden burst of confidence. She'd studied for days, learning the theory, getting a good sleep occasionally, she even got a good breakfast in to boot.

Louise carved the runes into the worn dirt that made up the summoning circle. The students that gathered in the field all took a step back. As Louise raised her wand and recited the magical chant. "My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" Suddenly a huge explosion greeted her, forcing Louise to dig her heels into the ground to avoid flying back, only to go off balance and flail her arms comically before falling on her butt. Before her peers could jeer at her failure, a red glow greeted them from the smoke.

A red glow that took the shape of a zero.

* * *

**So, feedback? Should I weed out this newborn idea to die or should I let it grow and prosper?**


	2. Awakening

**Zero meets Zer0**

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

**Thanks for all of the reviews so short after I posted, I'd like to thank the later Guest and Anon for their advice. And I will be making weekly updates on the weekends but, I work on my Ipod, so the chapters may be a little short.**

* * *

Zer0 hovered on the brink of conciousness, he felt winded, he remembered what had occured the in the past few seconds. He had almost accomplished his goal. His sword was at Handsome Jack's neck and his gun was at his head, he would have killed the man who caused him so much trouble. Zer0 heard chanting, like it was from a good distance. He steeled himself, dragging his consciousness back up to the surface. The voices got closer, someone was near.

* * *

Louise stood up as the the explosion cleared, something was in the crater! Success! Maybe she got a dragon, or a manticore! Surely that would please everyone! Louise stiffened when the smoke revealed a human shape. Clothes she'd never seen before adorned the figure, a worn down white covered the strange man's stomach, with black covering nearly everything else. Louise became furious when she laid her eyes on the dark red 0 on the right breast and the flickering one over his head, only for her anger to disipate when she laid eyes on the shining black mask and helmet covering his face. She saw a sheathe at his side containing a sword, it appeared there was something cylindrical under him. With something boxy at his side. Cleary this man was some kind of soldier, but a zero! Right on him! Louise bit her lip.

Jeers soon followed. "H-ha look at Louise's familiar! Its truly her standard! A zero!" Yelled a fat little mage, clearly shaken from both the explosion and the appearance of this armed man.

"Knowing you, it's probably dead!" Her rival, Kirche the Ardent taunted, leaning in with her pendulous breasts bouncing at the movement.

Louise shook with anger for a moment, wishing the school would allow her to use her wand to blow that germanian hussy right into the air! Instead she tried to compose herself, muttering curses under her breath, she turned to Colbert. "Can I try again?" Louise asked.

Colbert sighed, "I'm afraid not Louise, that would be blasphemy against the ritual itself, whether you like it or not, this is your familiar." Colbert looked toward the strange man in the crater.

Louise, defeated, gave a sigh and walked toward the man, intending on completing the contract.

* * *

Zer0 opened his eyes, the blinding light met him. He saw something, pinkish. Nothing was pink on Pandora, save for slag. Zer0 looked up only to find he was being throttled by a little girl, she was leaning in on him. Annoyed, he brought his knee up forcing her over his head and on her back, but before he could force her off, her lips connected with his mask. No matter. He stood up, grabbing his pistol and holstering it. He examined the surroundings.

Trees, trees and children. Ignoring the one he'd forced in the dirt. He saw a forest behind the trees and strange gothic towers in the distance. There were neither of those things on Pandora-

Zer0 felt a searing pain in his hand. He grunted in recognition as the pain became more intense. He clenched his hand into a fist, his arm trembled slightly as he felt the glowing runes etch into his hand.

When the pain ceased, he looked toward the older man of the group, Zer0 looked at him in recognition and rushed to him, lifting him using simple technique by the throat. He paid no mind when the children gasped or even when the man drew a pointed stick. His emoticon changed to the victory kanji when he spoke.

"Answers, now."

* * *

**Ok, another chapter, better? Worse?**


End file.
